Weapon Fun
Sitemap Weapon Fun * See also Heavily_Armed_Battleship * Sea also Infinite_Gratuitous_Violence --- --- --- --- --- Weapons for The Game : Pistol with Illuminated Target (dot) as a Game Gimmick (Useful in All Those Low Light/Dark Conditions) This was first done in 1932, so its not new (by Rapture time), and with more 'Dark Corners' in the MMORPG would be further useful. This is a Flashlight and not a Laser (that's too high tech and just being started/experimented-with in the stable Surface World in Chaos Rapture times). Probably is an easy 'fabrication' project, with various less-than-optimal variations (optics being the most complicated bit). Consider that just 'Taping' a (still working) flashlight to a gun is 'sophisticated', for New Rapture. --- --- --- Obviously a homebuilt/homemade job. The problem is then building those fancy seeking shells for them (those sticky MINE projectile things also are a bit complex if not just a 'contact fuse' (when stepped on), and the tin can bomb full of gelignite (detonation via delayed fuse (somehow) along with some impact fuse -- dodgy as they tend to go off from just firing them). MMORPG will have a few 'adjustments' (basically you make your OWN Ammo). For these thing to have any kind of standardization (like sharing ammo out of vending machines), it is rather unlikely, and there should have been a better looking production model, than this hodge-podge half-assed thing. --- --- --- Levine and the writers should be made to hang from a mere pullup bar with one hand to see if they can do so for ONLY ONE MINUTE to demonstrate the stupidity of this design. NOTE -- that only 4 (or 3 if the trigger is released ?) fingers are SUPPOSED TO support the WHOLE body's weight (and that while whipping about the Skyline as the game shows). No mention of taking a Vigor to achieve APELIKE STRENGTH to be able to carry out this feat (let alone the various jumps and Skyline hookings the Player is supposed to carry out). Ditto for Elizabeth. Infinite BS from know-nothings ... --- --- --- Real anarchist bombs seized in 1915. Imagine if the 'Nitro' Splicers in Rapture threw these (Or some Vox tossed such near a cringing Elizabeth ...) --- --- --- PutToShame.jpg Splicerhuntin.jpg Cleversuchong.jpg PPM2.jpg Deathray_f.jpg Spies.jpg|When Ryan heard about these ... ColumbiasDoom.jpg|Falling To His Death while Screaming - Comstock's eventual Fate SongbirdBeware.jpg Realgatlinggun.jpg|Infinite BS designers haven't a clue, do they ? Iluv500lbguns.jpg --- --- --- Guns With Non-lethal Splicer-Nice Ammo in New Rapture : With the New Rapture preference for No-Kill solutions when dealing with the 'misunderstood' diseased/damaged Splicers, then you probably should be seeing Turrets with Water Cannon and concussion rounds as a method to dissuade disruptive Splicer activities near the City. * Plastic Bullets * Beanbag Shotgun Projectiles * Knockout Gas Grenades * Tranquilizer/Electro-stun Darts * Wrench with bag of lead pellets (Sap) * Teargas * Lasso * Mickey Finn in the booze bottle ... Drugged Jello (fish slime) Shots ? * "Flypaper" for Spider Splicers Many Splicers had tricky ways of countering most of these (the clever ones are the ones that survived) Actually hitting someone correctly would make use of these a bit harder (but the fights with smaller body counts needs more involved/skill-requiring interactions). - Anesthetic Bullets (Non-Lethal Pellets ?) : Definitely LOW velocity to keep from punching holes in the target - more to deliver the anesthetic for 'surface'/skin activation. You have to hit flesh because any 'armor' blocks the function of the Anesthetic (and it can't be too strong that it might imperil the target's life). Unfortunately normal 'bullets' sized projectiles usually don't work so good to deliver a sufficient amount, so shotgun or a custom made other-type of gun would be used. Medicine-type Anesthetic chemicals may be hard to come by. Similar dissuasion effects might use Pepper Eye Irritants (also expensive), or the good ole rock salt in the shotgun shell (lots of THAT about) Darts full 'knock out' drugs can be quite hazardous from both the 'injector' impact and the dosing of the chemicals affect (Assuming you can hit the target you can OVERhit the target). --- --- --- --- --- . .